


We’re hardly breathing (And we’re free)

by Roissy



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Digital Art, Digital Painting, F/F, NSFW Art, Strap-Ons, The Queen's Gambit Kinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roissy/pseuds/Roissy
Summary: fanart fill for the prompt "Jolene with a strapon fucking Beth's ass." for the Queen's gambit kinkmeme on dreamwidth
Relationships: Beth Harmon/Jolene
Comments: 28
Kudos: 131
Collections: The Queen's Gambit Kinkmeme





	We’re hardly breathing (And we’re free)

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, there's [a kinkmeme about this show](https://thequeensgambitkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/344.html). I went there intending to make some beth/borgov but I got distracted by Jolene. Not going to apologize for that. 
> 
> The prompt was: "Jolene with a strapon fucking Beth's ass."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Neocities as well](https://roissy.neocities.org/)


End file.
